User talk:NerdyBoutKirby
Archives *1 Erm... I've checked it just now, and the pictures I've seen there look pretty broken, and not really worthwhile, so I wouldn't recommend it.--Starman125 Experienced in both templates, and patrolling 23:34, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I guess you're right... but the Boxy and Golem sprites look up to code, so I'll use them if I have permission (not sure whose, but I'm tempted to use them anyway). Also, do you know how many exact-size screenshots we have of Strato Patrol EOS? One thing I've found is that when sprites aren't available alone, they're probably available in the final product. NerdyBoutKirby Smooth as Italian ice -- Ooh! Cold! 23:41, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :Not sure, it's never crossed my mind until now.--Starman125 Experienced in both templates, and patrolling 23:43, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Chat Have you ever been to the ? You should probably go to it some time; a lot more people can be there than you think. If you're using Monobook, just add "?useskin=Oasis" to the URL.--Starman125 Experienced in both templates, and patrolling 02:48, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Sprite fever This and - Man you're on a roll =D Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 15:19, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the recognition! I really should get some official title, like "Sprite Overlord" or something. I won't get one, but it would be cool if I did. NerdyBoutKirby If you tilt and tumble, you're gonna fall over. 15:24, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :I just have a question. Where did you get all those new Kirby Mass Attack sprites? Thanks in advance! Kirbyfan103 01:30, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I grabbed a ROM of Kirby Mass Attack recently, put it into an emulator, and grab screenshots. I do a lot of complicated stuff from there, but the end result is a sprite! NerdyBoutKirby If you tilt and tumble, you're gonna fall over. 22:36, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Sprite sections Having a certain sprite of something in the infobox and in the sprite section seems a bit redundant, doesn't it?--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 22:08, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Fine. I just think it would save us some trouble if Baby Soarar or Megatank were to reappear a year from now. If you want, I'll stop. NerdyBoutKirby If you tilt and tumble, you're gonna fall over. 23:41, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :It's probably more convenient and less redundant to stop.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 01:32, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Untitled Use the octopus enmy from mass attack. AND I LOVE YOUR PICTURES! User:Snailyrocks IT THE OCTOPUS ENEMY FROM MASS ATTACK! User:Snailyrocks Octotzo sprite plz! User:Snailyrocks :I get that you're excited, but please stop messaging me. You'll have to be patient. NerdyBoutKirby If you tilt and tumble, you're gonna fall over. 16:28, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I gonna put your kirby mass attack sprite in my user. User:Moon Snail I don't think I got my message across. I repeat, enough messages. Thanks, NerdyBoutKirby If you tilt and tumble, you're gonna fall over. 17:05, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... That does seem like some pretty good info. That box art looks pretty convincing, too. Sure, you'll get credit when it's put up.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 17:21, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :YES! NerdyBoutKirby If you tilt and tumble, you're gonna fall over. 17:26, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Images Whatever you want to do with them is fine with me.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 21:42, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Skeletal remains They seem right to me.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 22:10, June 15, 2012 (UTC) 20th Anniversary Game Error In the section on the homepage about the 20th anniversary game, it incorrectly states: *Kirby's Adventure (Game Boy) It should say NES. Just thought I should let you know. --Giokutalkuser 03:20, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :Oops. Fixed it. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 04:00, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Tortle ammo Not sure; it doesn't really explicitly say they're Jellyfrizzes either.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 02:29, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Would you recommend I put them on the fatso's page, then? NerdyBoutKirby If you tilt and tumble, you're gonna fall over. 02:34, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I guess that'd be alright.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 03:08, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Snail puppets Only Wikia Staff and VSTF can check IPs; if you want Moon Snail and Snailyrocks' IPs checked, you'll have to make a request to them.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 00:18, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I thought the days of vandals were over. I guess not. Please stop deleting the information, pirticuarly on Gemra. Fumutan 69px wanna battle? 39px no thanks. 17:11, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :According to page history NBK removed your trivia addition. That's hardly vandalism. Settle article conflicts the proper way, start by not calling names. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 17:55, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Starship helper Do you have any proof that it uses the same icon as the ability? A screenshot, perhaps?--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 19:03, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'm not able to do so at the moment, and I can't do this using an emulator. It would have to be a rather low-quality snapshot from a camera; how would two emulators connect? I thought it was fishy that TSR had no icons for Starship helper, but yesterday I learned that they are the same as the Kirby ones. Nintendo was slightly lazier with KSSU's icon of Starship helper than with the unique one in KSS. The thing about the "stop Marx's mad plan" is on both descriptions, and the pause icons are the same -- you wouldn't be able to tell if Kirby or the helper paused. If I add an image of both icons (touchscreen), will you take my word for the pause picture? There's no way to prove this without it being the same as Kirby's. I'm not mad, and I'll take an actual photo or two in a couple days (I'm thinkin' Sunday). I've been waiting months to find this truth and it doesn't feel appreciated much =|. I haven't checked to see if my edit was undone, but I'll (attempt) to prove myself correct before I do anything about it. Sincerely, NerdyBoutKirby If you tilt and tumble, you're gonna fall over. 03:47, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :Just upload the picture here on the talkpage. All I need is proof.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 04:10, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Schnoz; Roguemole The "Big Schnoz" and "Giant Schnoz" articles you can go ahead and make. As for the whole Roguemole thing, I'm a bit confused about it too. I've brought up the issue before here.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 23:22, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Vehicles To be honest, I'm a bit skeptical about making those articles. While most of them have valid names and are actual in-game elements, I'm just not sure. Try asking Changtau about this.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 05:08, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Satellites and switches The mushroom satellites, I'm a bit skeptical about. As for the switches... maybe mention them on the main Switch article? That seems about right for now.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 21:04, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Admin Changtau is more on the technical side of things, so that's another side of the spectrum. Mainly, what an admin is expected to do is block problem users (or, simply warn them, depending on what they've done), delete any unneeded articles, and basically keep the wiki safe from such. If you're encouraged to be a technical admin like Changtau, then go ahead and learn about it, but if you'd rather be a regular admin like I am, I'm always willing to give advice. --Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 02:48, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Wow, I have a choice? =] ::I guess I'd just like to be a typical admin. I have dozens of things I intend to accomplish, and I don't have time to learn anything new! You are a pretty good admin, by the way. In that case, I'm up for the challenge! Where do I enlist? NerdyBoutKirby Never forget me! 02:57, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :::You can go ahead and make a request here.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 03:03, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Dream Collection Dream Collection is just a simultaneous re-release of six past games. I think saying that an ability or is featured in there is redundant if it's in the re-releases. Currently all those 3DS and Wii VC re-releases are not accounted for either in latest appearances or categories. The much more viable candidates are content apart from the 6 games, like Smash in the new Challenge mode, for instance. The final category structure will probably include the master categories from the 6 games and the individual ones like that. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 05:35, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Artwork The last 3 are from an old Japanese blog. Each one of them is from one of the old Japanese guidebooks. Don't worry though, I'm cross-referencing every image I find with the few sparse pictures of the guidebooks we have (particularly from KRR; they were going to scan them but never got around to it). The reason a lot of them look questionable is because they're super low quality. I'm currently trying to salvage as many as I can, because there's no way they're going to see the light of day otherwise. Just in case that wasn't enough, here's a scan where you can make out the Mega Titan and Mr. Frosty artwork. http://kirbysrainbowresort.net/P1130303_kirbybookpreview8.png EmptyStar (talk) 21:55, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :That's enough for me. Thanks, NerdyBoutKirby Never forget me! 22:00, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Chuckie & Hurly Wow! I'll be darned. Good eyes you have. Sorry for doubting lol. EmptyStar (talk) 15:37, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. I don't blame you for doubting it. NerdyBoutKirby Never forget me! 22:55, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Emulator? I noticed you've been uploading a ton of high quality screenshots. Are you using an emulator? If so, would you mind filling up some of the empty galleries of some of the level pages? Ones like Cabbage Cavern, Vocal Volcano, and ones like those. The person I had working on that in the past is no longer here, and it would really benefit the wiki if we could get some nice level screens. Just something to consider. Thanks. EmptyStar (talk) 00:23, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, alright. Good enough for me. Though if you have the time before moving onto the next game, would you mind just taking a few generic screens of each of the Mass Attack levels? Just get them uploaded and I'll take care of the rest. The last level redesign project ended in failure once our screen guy left, so I'd hate for that to be the case again, haha. EmptyStar (talk) 19:13, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, in the past I was able to have at least 6 images per page. But the person I allocated to capture screenshots in the past really did nothing besides help with the level redesign project... You're doing more here though, so maybe 3 images per page? I don't mean 3 per stage, just 3 for the entire level. So 3 times the 5 levels in the game comes out to a total of 15 screenshots overall. That's doable right? You don't even need to put them on my talk page; I scan through the "new images" section at least once per day so I'll get them linked myself. And yes, the images you get will go to the gallery section of these pages: Dedede Resort, Sand Canyon, Necro Nebula, ect. EmptyStar (talk) 02:52, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :I used to double up on the images like that, but it started to look really cheesy once you notice the same image is used on another page as well. I'll probably end up using them to flesh out the galleries anyway, but I'd definitely like some exclusive images for the level pages. Keep in mind that I'm in no real rush to update the level pages, so you can take your time getting each image and do it at your convenience. I suggest just snapping a picture here as you play through the levels in order to get the screenshots of other things (like Bat). That's up to you though. Thanks! Oh, and congratulations on being made an admin! =)EmptyStar (talk) 19:22, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Adminship You've passed your Rfa. Hopefully you adhere to policies and use the tools to benefit the Wiki, I have faith you will. Keep up the good work. BNK [ |T| ] 01:30, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :Is there any place where I can learn how to do everything I have earned the power to do? For example, I have no idea how to delete pages or block ill-meaning users. NerdyBoutKirby Never forget me! 02:33, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :: --Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 03:36, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :::What's in that guide, plus you now have access to the MediaWiki namespace (which has over 5,000 configuration pages on its own), , and . WikiFeatures lets you turn optional features such as chat on or off, while ThemeDesigner is an easy (but self-limiting) way to customize the global site skin; on Kirby Wiki it's almost completely overridden by our custom CSS. Your now has an admin-only bar leading to . This page is mostly the same as but it also tracks daily traffic of the site, if that interests you. Congratulations! Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 05:30, July 27, 2012 (UTC) How do you become an admin on this fine site good sir? RealMagolor (talk) 12:11, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Emulator Hi NerdyBoutKirby, I'm asking what emulator did you use to get the Sprites of the games, and also, what program did you use? Maestro Dedede (Talk) :I used Desmume's DS emulator, and I'm not sure which ROM I grabbed. NerdyBoutKirby Never forget me! 00:46, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok, but I will use No$gba instead, :::You also have Dolphin Emulator? I had one, but it Doesn't work as well. Stuff Huh! You're right. I just checked the manual for KatAM and sure enough the plural is indeed Kirbys. Haha, whoops grammar had me thinking otherwise. Thanks for catching that, and I'll be correcting other instances like those that I made later. As for the Roguemole thing, I think we should just get on it now on the talk page asap before we just forget about it. I don't think we've actually ever successfully merged/ split a page after the fact like that. And where did I make the Dream Land mistakes? I usually don't get that wrong. EmptyStar (talk) 03:32, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :K great. Hopefully the matter will be resolved within the week. I think I was on hiatus during the HR-D3 split, so it's nice to know that this stuff gets done. EmptyStar (talk) 04:14, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ::We hit a roadblock on the Little Miss Moley talk page. Wanna weigh in some more? Thanks! EmptyStar (talk) 02:59, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Pinball elements It all looks very interesting, but I'm afraid I'm not the person to ask about this. Consult with Changtau on the subject of creating those articles.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 16:58, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Admin powers I agree with and applaud most of what you do around the wiki, including restoring the talk page content, but this is an incorrect application of administrator privileges. You should read up on wikipedia:Wikipedia:Administrators's reading list and wikipedia:Wikipedia:Administrators' how-to guide, especially *wikipedia:Wikipedia:What adminship is not *wikipedia:Wikipedia:Advice for new administrators. Settle disputes by discussion on the talk page, especially if the other party has evidence or an argument to support his/her point of view. I don't know if this has happened before on the wiki, but it's not the correct thing to do. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 06:17, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :I'm sorry. It won't happen again. NerdyBoutKirby Tank Missile! 20:33, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Red Star, Blue Star The Star article has a pretty good coverage on the collectible stars already. Perhaps giving them a mention there would suffice.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 19:38, August 21, 2012 (UTC) KRR's Pinball Land If they were the ones who took the images originally, the best course of action would be to credit them for the individual images used to make the one.--Starman125 What weapon do I have? Answer: A fire sword. An ice spear. An electric wand. A giant needle. A cutter wand. A club. A parasol. A broom.(Want to see another weapon? Refresh the page!) 20:32, August 23, 2012 (UTC) CC'ed message Please read Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 06:57, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :I've read it and I like the idea of a quiz. Would one person in particular create the questions, or would lots of editors contribute? NerdyBoutKirby Tank Missile! 17:37, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Reuploads Sorry for the accusation! Perhaps the problem arises from the images being in the middle of an animation? Enemies preforming their attack animations can often-times cause motion blur and ghosting. I like to screenshot their idle models just to prevent this. In any case, thanks for uploading these in the first place! I'm gonna try to keep the compositions the same because you really did a good job in that regard (especially the Needlous one). And I'm glad to help. EmptyStar (talk) 00:18, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :Completely forgiven. To be honest, I thought the Chilly one was one of the best, besides Giant Gordo. Oh-well, nothing we can do there. NerdyBoutKirby Tank Missile! 00:33, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Magolor thumb|this guy. Consider it done. I'll have it overhauled by tomorrow. EmptyStar (talk) 04:37, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :This is still getting done lol. I Got waylaid adding this awesome new artwork. Speaking of which, do we have a page for Tick Tock Jr. (the clock guy from Star Stacker's time trial mode)? I didn't see anything, but I was wondering if he's just under an odd name or something. EmptyStar (talk) 23:52, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Nope! I don't own either game he's in, though, so I can't create the article unless I get KStSt for Christmas. Of course, I suggested it first =]. NerdyBoutKirby 20 years. Pretty nifty. 22:11, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Daizen46 I'm sorry about putting some off-color picture. I used spoiler template and put it in the bottom of my user page. Is that OK?-Kirbyellow (talk) 08:52, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :Technically, it's not okay. However, since I was the one to give you that suggestion, I'll let it slide. Thank you. NerdyBoutKirby 20 years. Pretty nifty. 22:00, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Clearing Backgrounds There it is. The style of that design looks familiar, is that from the Gaming Wiki homepage? I'd love to check out the rest of their facts lol. EmptyStar (talk) 05:03, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :Oh yeah I made the image transparent, just because I recall transparency being preferred lately lol. I have one with a White background too if you'd prefer that one. EmptyStar (talk) 05:17, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, I found it on Nintendo.com. And yes, transparent is best. Thanks for the help, NerdyBoutKirby 20 years. Pretty nifty. 16:10, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :Nope. So far the only person with it here is Kirbyellow. The plan of attack for getting the game artwork from it is probably going to be finishing up NiDL art first, then onto KSSU. That said, over at KRR me and one of their staffers are still trying to get a hold of the old webmaster who has a ton of old guides (K64 might be one of them, I don't remember). I'm offering to do all the editing for them if they can get them to me scanned, in hopes that between both of our sites we can have a full collection of artwork. So I'll keep an eye out for the two artworks you want uploaded. =) EmptyStar (talk) 02:25, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I own it too, but I do not have the technology to scan it... NerdyBoutKirby 20 years. Pretty nifty. 19:41, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Just confirming we're on the same page. You have 星のカービィ プププ大全, right? Not the English booklet that's packaged with the game. They're radically different. Anyway, you don't need to scan them. Just taking a picture of the pages with your phone or camera is good enough for me to edit. EmptyStar (talk) 22:17, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::Er, I was talking to Kirbyellow, and no, I don't own that thing. I own the artbook that came with the game. Also, I have no cell phone, so I'd rather leave it to the expert. NerdyBoutKirby 20 years. Pretty nifty. 00:31, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:An apology I'm sorry too. I entirely misinterpreted that last comment you made and sorta lost my head. It's my fault. I'll try to be more open-minded and willing to compromise as well. Don't worry, it's all water under the bridge, and I expect this partnership to continue. Keep it up, you've been a great benefit to the wiki so far, and when the time comes I'll be happy to vouch for you when you're ready to be promoted to bureaucrat. =) To many more happy edits, Empty. EmptyStar (talk) 01:51, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :I very much appreciate that! NerdyBoutKirby 20 years. Pretty nifty. 02:37, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sure. In fact there's still a lot of the other artwork that I still need to place. I might crop those images later and stuff, but yeah I have no qualms about you putting up as soon as they're uploaded. EmptyStar (talk) 02:27, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, a sheep page would be great. Thanks for checking. EmptyStar (talk) 13:49, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Keeby Yeah, I'm honestly not sure about the sprites, although I've never played enough of KDC to make an accurate judgment. Sorry.--Starman125 What weapon do I have? Answer: A fire sword. An ice spear. An electric wand. A giant needle. A cutter wand. A club. A parasol. A broom.(Want to see another weapon? Refresh the page!) 16:56, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ??? Why did you give me the infraction about video posting asshole?!VideoGamePhenomHD (talk) 00:03, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi :D Just wanted to stop by to say hi. You seem like a cool person :) Kirbygirl123 (talk) 18:44, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Visual programmes I'm not too sure about the whole video thing myself, to be honest. I know there's exceptions, though, like the music and the copy ability transformations.--Starman125 What weapon do I have? Answer: A fire sword. An ice spear. An electric wand. A giant needle. A cutter wand. A club. A parasol. A broom.(Want to see another weapon? Refresh the page!) 04:48, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :Video is not discouraged, but it has to be structured like any other content, and that is hard. The videos I removed are either low-quality or aren't exactly appropriate i.e. write an article instead of using a video to show it. There's issues like where's the line to draw for the relevance of the video, and where we are supposed to include the video. Plus videos present an interesting problem - if people just include videos using Video:video_name, the player there is either Flash-based or some proprietary one - you can't access those from some handhelds and tablets. I solved the last problem already by using Template:Youtube so we use universal HTML5 embeds instead of Flash/other standards, but that only solves the videos which are hosted on YouTube, AND the embed has to go through the template instead of using the direct video linking. :Lastly, there's the issue of content patrols. Videos sometimes get removed, and we're supposed to put in an equivalent one - but what exactly was the video before? That's pretty difficult. :Of course, where a video does its job well, by all means include it. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 12:25, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Betas and things *ahem* Sorry about that. Anyways, it might be useful to document them, but I'm not entirely sure if we really need to or not.--Starman125 What weapon do I have? Answer: A fire sword. An ice spear. An electric wand. A giant needle. A cutter wand. A club. A parasol. A broom.(Want to see another weapon? Refresh the page!) 04:39, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Kirbyellow Kirbyellow administrates the JP Kirby wiki and his own Kirby site and knows a lot of things =) but he has considerable difficulty understanding English. Try to talk to him using simple english and avoid figure of speeches - if he is using a literal machine translator like most people here for Japanese, he would not be able to understand. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 08:36, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Just a little question. if i find alot of & and ' i should remove those right? since i found alot of them on the Escargoon page and i removed them. i meant the amp and apos it dosnt show up for some weird reason.... Demise36 (talk) 02:15, November 6, 2012 (UTC) The Kirby wiki chat. Hi,we are trying to make the chat popular,and we are doing a good job.You are an admin,so if you can come you'll give us a big help.Can you come when you can,please? Demise36 (talk) 20:27, November 15, 2012 (UTC)